


[Podfic] It's How You Take Them Off

by sophinisba



Series: Gwen/Merlin and Gwen/Morgana podfic giftpack 2011 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Era, F/M, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owl's story read aloud: playful, happy laundry room sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] It's How You Take Them Off

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's How You Take Them Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/106257) by [significantowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/significantowl/pseuds/significantowl). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/It%27s%20How%20You%20Take%20Them%20Off.mp3) | **Size:** 4.5 MB | **Duration:** 9:45 minutes

  
---


End file.
